


I want a baby

by SkullsAndCoffee



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, not sure if there's much fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullsAndCoffee/pseuds/SkullsAndCoffee
Summary: the 'i want a baby' text prank done by ben hardy.





	I want a baby

**Author's Note:**

> My keyboard is broken so i wrote this on my phone so excuse any errors and also english is not my first language so excuse also some more errors lol
> 
> Inspired by that tumblr post of what would the borhap bois respond to that ‘I want a baby’ text prank thingy (i'll post the link once i find it)
> 
> Edit (09/27/19): hey i edited some word/grammar errors but nothing changed in the story! just wanted u guys to know haha

“…so I stare at my phone for I don’t know how long. totally dumbfounded. waiting for her to send another text. I just kept staring like that text short-circuited my brain.” Gwilym said recalling on what had happened. They were taking a break outside of the venue of their photoshoot when Gwil decided to tell an interesting exchange between him and his fiancé.

“oh my god!” ben responded trying so hard to stifle his laughter.

“I only got out of my shock when someone called my name to return back to the studio” he was in a different photoshoot and their shoot right now reminded of the story.

“How did you find out she was joking?”

“I asked for a few minutes to call her after they asked me to go back in. I told them it was urgent, so they let me.” Ben nods still trying hard not to laugh at Gwil.

“I decided to face time her. After a few rings, she answered. I guess I still had my utter shock expression on my face because she burst out laughing when she saw me”

  
Ben finally laughed without trying to conceal it “Mate, that’s hilarious!! Wish I could have seen your face!!”

  
“well my fiancé texting me ‘I want a baby’ out of the blue would definitely contort my facial expression to that again.” Gwil now looking soft for a moment “sure I wanted to build my family with her” Ben smiled how tender his friend look as he said it. “but dropping a bomb like that with me without any other context that definitely get my brain not working.”

  
“I bet haha” ben said thoughtfully, “where did you say she got this idea from?”

  
“she saw it on twitter. it went viral I think.”

  
“uh-huh” ben said. His brain already working on something and his lips forming a smirk.

  
Gwil noticing the series of changes of expressions on his face, “what you plotting there mate?”

  
_Am I that obvious?_ He thought. “oh..uhmmm. nothing” he smiled feigning innocence. “just thinking how excited I am to see joe this weekend”

  
“riiiight. sure mate.” Gwil said a little sarcastically. He knew Ben was up to something. he’s sure it’s for joe and he assumes it would be the same stunt his fiancé did. He smiled when he saw that ben’s thinking intently for a couple of minutes, seemingly not noticing the silence between them. _He’s probably thinking how Joe would react. How cute._ “we still up for brunch this Sunday? Joe’s flight comes in this Saturday morning, right?” he said to bring the blond back to the present.

  
It took a few seconds for ben’s brain to comprehend what he said. “yup” exaggerating the ‘p’. he returned to being lost on his idea again.

  
Gwil chuckled out of the fondness he saw on his face. Ben always has this expression whenever his boyfriend gets involved. “okay mate. Tell me how it goes alright?”

  
“Sure mate” ben answered absently. Still excited to pull a trick on his boyfriend as much as he’s excited to see him.

  
****

  
Back at his apartment, ben decided to finally text Joe. He thought about this carefully – thinking about the pros and the cons of it. Joe might know about the prank but at least they’ll have a good laugh about it. sitting on the edge of his bed, holding his phone ben thought, _well here it goes._

  
**Ben:** I want a baby.

  
A few seconds after he sent the text, he saw the ‘seen’ under it. a chat bubble indicating that joe was typing appeared after several minutes. He kept waiting for it to turn to a reply but instead his phone rang. It was Joe asking to face time. _Shit! Keep it together!._ He thought to help compost himself. He drew in a breath to keep himself from laughing then answered the call.

  
"hey" he answered with a smile. immediately trying to hide any hints of his plan.

  
"hey there benny-boo" ben finds that pet name a little cheesy and utterly sweet. much like how joe is.

  
Silence.

  
"uh okay so about that text"

  
"yeah?"

  
Silence. The two both waiting for the other to continue.

  
"are you serious about it?" joe squinted. making a face that he's inspecting ben's expression. looking for any signs that show something other than complete seriousness.

  
"yeah" ben smiled softly but is panicking internally. _shit why am i agreeing? is this going too far? what the hell am I suppose to do now? why didn't I thought this through enough?_

  
joe continued to have a skeptical face. "really??" he looked at his boyfriend intently still looking for any signs of anything that would give away his motive. however ben is a great actor.

  
"yeah joe. it's just that i have been thinking about it and i want one. want to give you a heads up before you come here so we could talk about it." right now ben's thinking he should definitely win an award for how sincere he must have looked given that how joe reacted.

  
"okay. it's definitely a lot to take in" ben let him be quiet for a while. on the back on his mind a continuous chant of "oh god i went too far" keeps surfacing to be blurted out.

  
"and you sure you want to raise one with me?" joe asked. showing a little bit of worry in his eyes. ben's face softens. "of course love" he cracked a smile especially just for joe. "i love you" he thought it was the right thing to say at the moment.

  
"i love you too" joe smiled. the shocked and worry disappearing from his face and a little bit of realization settles in. "okay. wow. i guess we have a lot to talk about when i get there"

  
"yeah" ben wasn't sure if this was alright. if this was still even a prank.

  
they talk more after. asking about their day and their other plans when joe goes to London. eventually they said their goodnight to each other since it was late for ben and joe doesn't want to keep him up so late.

right before ben fell asleep. he texted Gwil:

  
"oh god i think i went too far"

  
*****

  
his talk with gwil last night was composed of Gwil laughing and being impressed of his acting skills. ultimately, he suggested that before they talk about it he comes clean first which he thinks all he could really do. he'll apologize and take care about how his boyfriend would react. he hopes they won't go into an argument but he'll be ready for the worst. he just won't think about it because it won't help him with anything right now.

  
being with a relationship with joe for over a year now, made him realize that if they would raise a kid they probably need to get married first, seeing his family is traditional. joe is definitely a family man and its one of the things what ben loves about him. _am i ready to get married?_ thoughts of his joe flowed through his mind. _yeah. yeah i am_ he answered himself. the thought of spending his life with joe made him smile.

  
"goddamn what the fuck did i do" he said out loud. before, he was hoping he would just got a reaction from joe like what happened to gwil but then he went along with it. what he said was genuine tho he wants to have kids. and he could imagine it raising them with joe but he's not ready right now. _Marriage i'm ready but having kids not yet_.

  
talking about kids with your significant other is definitely a huge topic. he didn't think about how joe would be heart broken if he told him all this was a prank, after all he probably got his hopes up. "oh god i definitely fucked up" Ben stood up from his morning musings to get ready for today._ i can't solve this today._ they agreed to not talk about the baby thing until joe arrives at london. so they could discuss it properly face to face.

Ben can't wait for saturday to come.

  
*****

  
his definitely jumpy when they're waiting for joe to arrive. gwil noticed.

  
"Mate, i don't know if your nervous or excited."

  
"both?"

  
"yeah probably" gwilym smirked. having fun at his friend predicament.

  
"for the record, i blame your fiancé" he said jokingly  
"heeeey-" their conversation was cut short since ben saw joe approaching.

  
ben jogs to him, meeting him halfway. he enveloped his boyfriend in a bear hug, tucking his head on under the american's head. "i missed you" he whispered near joe's ear. "missed you too benny-boo" joe replied with a kiss on ben's forehead.

  
"Whoah whoah whoah! Guys, i'm right here!" gwil interjected.

  
"Gwil!" joe let go of ben then hugged him. "i missed you buddy"

  
"you too mate." they let go but gwil still have his hands on joe's arms. "i missed those guns" referring to joe's biceps. he was wearing a shirt that definitely shows off his muscles.

  
"mine" ben lightly removed gwil's hands on joe then clinged to his boyfriend like how someone would hug a tree.

  
"geez mate. didn't you just saw joe last week." gwil answered with a happy smile seeing these dorks being so in love. ben visited joe in new york last week but it doesn't mean he'll cling less to his boyfriend.

  
"absence makes the heart grow fonder mate" ben replied, kissng joe's cheek.

  
after the airport, its evident on what joe looks like on how he feels right now. "i don't know if i look worse or feel worse." they understand how a flight can mess one up. both the brits instructed him to get some rest. The taller brit driving, drop them off at ben's flat.

  
"thanks for the ride gwil!"

  
"we'll see you tomorrow at brunch?" ben asked.

  
"sure mate. rest well joseph!" gwil return to his car but not without a quick meaningful look at ben. joe was tired enough not to notice.

  
as they entered the flat, joe beelined for the sofa. laying down immediately. "i could use a 24hr nap right now"

  
"that's not a even a nap anymore, love" ben smiled fondly at him. he lightly tap him on his leg to get his boyfriend to stand. "go change first then sleep on the bed. you can shower when you wake up, you're too tired shower"

  
"i won't be too tired. if you join me." joe raised his eyebrows suggestively

  
he threw a pillow at him "go change joseph!" ben said more sternly but with a hint of him trying to hide his smile.

  
"okay fine fine" joe raised his hands to show he's surrendering. he sat up but made no movement of standing up. "hey ben"

  
"yeah?"

  
joe tap the space beside him.

  
the gesture instantly clicks in ben's head "oh? you sure you want to talk about it now? you're tired and all."

  
"come here" joe reached for his hands and pulled ben to sit beside him, facing one another.

  
"joe...love, before you-"

  
"baby wait before anything else i swear i need to ask you this first" joe said with all seriousness and sincerity in his eyes. ben can't say no to that so he nods.

  
"ben i have to admit, that text completely got me speechless. it isn't a bad thing- it's just that- wow okay i practiced this. wooh! is it hot in here?" he fans himself. ben notices that's joe's very nervous.

  
" joe baby i think you should rest first an-"

  
"wait ben" he took a huge breath. "i can do this" joe started kneeling on the floor on one knee. Ben's eyes went wide. _shit_. he thought, seeing where this is going. Joe reached for a box in his coat jacket, put on a smile and asked:

  
"Benjamin Jones, will you marry me?" opening the box with a silver ring in it.

  
the blond went rigid. he wanted this but he hasn't thought with that simple prank, it would push joe to propose. this isn't right? his motive was built on a joke. _now i definitely fucked up_.

silence. joe's face started to break. ben needs to answer immediately.

  
"NO" ben's voice was a little bit loud than he intended.

  
"oh" ben can see joe's face change to a series of different emotions but the most profound was hurt. he returned to sitting next to ben, returning also the box in his pocket. "i thought when you said you wanted a kid, you wanted me to mar- uhmmm... you know what i'm sorry. i assumed that- yeah." he paused to take a huge breath. "we can adopt even when we're not married right? couples do that all the time or do you want a surrogate? i'm sorry i jumped to that conclusion. i didn't even consider that maybe you don't prefer to get married. im an idiot. i'm sorry" joe was rumbling all the while looking at everything except ben. "alright then!" he slapped his hands on his thighs, a gesture that's his determined and settled with the idea but looking straight ahead still avoiding his boyfriend's eyes, ben can sense his embarrassment. "let's talk about our options as parents, where are we going to raise o-"

  
"JOE!" ben grabbed his face to made him look at him straight in the eye. "it's a prank!!"

  
again silence. ben let go of his face

  
finally the words clicking, joe said, "what?"

  
"the text!!! it was kind of a prank that went viral. you text your partner that you want a baby out of the blue and see how would they react. gwil's fiancè did it to him and was just hoping to get a panicked reaction from you! then you called then i panicked and started pretending it's true which i don't know why i did it and you reacting positively kind of threw me off. i thought you're just gonna reply like a funny line like 'is this what you want for Christmas?' something along like that." ben smiled meekly. also embarrassed for that silly prank.

  
relief and understanding is evident on joe's face. "ohhhhh"

  
"i'm sorry love"

  
"so your not ready to have kids?"

  
"no not yet"

  
_'yet' huh_ joe thought. "but..uhmmm."

  
"yeah?" ben said encouraging joe to continue.

  
"the part when you said you want to raise a kid with me is not a lie, right? just not right now?"

  
"yeah. not right now" ben smiled and reached for joe's hand who gladly accepted it, intertwining their fingers. "god. i can't believe you bought a ring because of that" he leaned on joe, tucking his head on his shoulder. he also got tired with the flow of today's events.

  
ben can't see it but joe's facial expression morphed to a confused one.

  
"benny?"

  
"yeah, love?"

  
"i bought that ring about a month ago"

  
ben sat up straight and it was his turn to say "what?"

  
joe for the second time that day, kneeled on one knee in front of ben. he enveloped ben's hands in both of his hands. ben looks at joe with a face that he can't believe that this is happening.

  
"i know with our busy schedule and living in two different countries make it seems difficult but we made it work." they both smiled. both agreeing with that thought. "everytime that i see you, those were the days when i'm most happy and about a month ago i thought of why not i make it that i'll be able to be with you everyday for the rest of my life" tears began to form on the corner of joe's eyes, ben was still in quiet disbelief that this is happening. "the only problem now was when and how will i ask you to be with me forever?" he opened the box. ben was also trying to hold back tears. "when you texted me you wanted a baby, i took that as i sign. so maybe it really is. i thought i'd make a grand gesture for my proposal, candlelight dinner and all that jazz but it took one look at you at the airport and thought 'yeah today will be the day i'll ask'" he took a huge breath again and asked once again:

  
"Benjamin Jones, will you marry me?"

  
ben nods frantically, tears falling down his face already. joe with his huge smile and tears also down on his face, stood up and put the ring on ben's finger. they kissed. it was sweet and slow. when they pulled away their foreheads still touching. both have huge smiles on their faces.

  
*****

  
later that day. ben texted gwil

  
**Ben:** Gwil!

  
**Gwil:** hey mate! i assume everything went okay with the talk? did joe find it funny?

  
**Ben:** well not quiet funny

  
**Ben**: *sends a picture of his hand with the ring*

  
**Gwil**: OH. MY. GOD!!!

  
**Ben**: we'll tell you more details tomorrow

  
**Gwil**: CAN'T WAIT!

  
**Gwil**: CONGRATULATIONS!!!!

  
a series of congratulations was also sent to them when he sent the picture in their groupchat. one from rami and lucy, allen and again from gwil.

*****

  
a couple of years later.

ben and joe are resting on their bed, sitting upright with their backs on the headboard. Joe was reading a book while ben was fiddling with his phone.

ben decided to text joe.

**Ben:** I want a baby.

he heard his husband chuckle then he received a message.

**Joe:** okay :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever published since all my ideas for any fandoms is still a WIP since 2013 lol
> 
> hope you enjoyed and stay hydrated!


End file.
